Iggy's Transformation
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Oneshot told in Iggy's POV. Iggy tells how he became the way he was in New Super Mario Bros. Wii.


**I've played the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and I was intrigued by Iggy's new design. Comparing how he looked in the past and how he looked now, I wondered, "How could such a change occur?" THen this story showed up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters here are owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Iggy's Transformation

AH, HAH HAH! So much for a victory against Mario, but this new me rocks! Oh, I should explain. The name's Iggy Koopa, the fourth of Bowser's eight Koopalings. I'm the tallest of the eight of us, as well as the skinniest. My hair is lime-green, just like my shell, and it's shaped something like a palm tree. My main feature, however, is my pair of glasses with blue rings. I might not have ears, but I've learned how to wear them. Many people consider me demented and crazy, but how else would you describe a mad scientist? My intelligence now surpasses even that of my oldest brother, Ludwig. I'm also quite hyper and energetic, and I LOVE it! I wasn't always this way, at least not completely. Let me tell you how it happened.

If you saw the old me, you'd never believe that I could've looked that way. I used to be one of the smaller Koopalings, only slightly bigger than my older brother, Lemmy. I used to look a lot like him, too: we both had rainbow Mohawks, although mine was much neater, and we both had plain green shells. Practically the only differences in appearance were my glasses and two orange birthmarks on Lemmy's head. However, we were and still are drastically different in personality. Lemmy was and is extremely childish, despite being the second oldest of us. He always rode around on a circus ball. I, on the other hand, was a mechanical genius, having an intellect second only to Ludwig. I invented many of the gadgets used by the Koopa family. However, due to Lemmy's complete incompetence for evil, and the fact that we looked so much alike, many people, even my own family, mistook me for him and never took me seriously. You'd think my huge glasses would give it away!

One night at dinner, after Dad's recent failure at creating his own galaxy, I finally snapped. Lemmy and I weren't present, and what I didn't know was that my brawny brothers, Roy and Morton, were planning a food ambush for little Lemmy. Guess what happened? Yep, as I entered the dining room, I heard two voices yell, "Hope you're hungry, circus freak!" Before I knew it, I was being pelted by globs of food. My glasses were knocked off my face, and Roy, being the dimwit that he was, crushed them. I could hear the taunting laughter of all of them: Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Wendy, Larry, and Junior. When I rose to my feet, there was a glare to kill in my eyes. Almost everybody shut up when they saw my eyes, but Roy didn't. "YOU IDIOT!!!" I yelled at him. "Didn't you see my glasses when I walked in?" Roy straightened up real quick when he learned it was me. "B-but I-I th-" He started to speak, but I knew what was coming. "Thought I was LEMMY?!" I roared. Roy, now spooked, nodded shakily. I let out a loud roar. "WHY? Why must I look so much like that bumbling fool of a Koopa?" I stormed off without another word. I could hear the others scolding Roy. I passed by Lemmy on the way back to my room. Taking one look at him, I thought to myself, _'Someday, I will right this wrong that has been placed upon me.'_

That day came sooner than expected. I was working in my chemical lab, under request from my sister Wendy to make a potion that could turn anything into gold. Through my efforts, I had a potion ready. It was gold in color, and I believed it could do the job. I was without my glasses, just to remind you. Suddenly, the door knocked and opened, and there stood Roy. He has a very guilty look on his face, and he was holding what appeared to be a stick of taffy, lime-green in color. "What do you want?" I asked rather harshly. "I came to apologize." He simply said, and he held out a new pair of glasses. "It might not be much, but it was all I could think to get." He added. Even through his pink sunglasses, I could see the honesty in his eyes. I took the glasses and put them on, then looked in the mirror. Rather than my spiral lens glasses, these had blue rings specifically placed around where my eyes would be. Needless to say, I was impressed. "Thanks, bro. Apology accepted." I told him, and it eased his pain. He then noticed my chemicals. "Whatcha makin'?" He asked. "Well, Sis told me to make a potion that could anything into gold." Roy snickered. "Typical Wendy O. Koopa." He said, causing us both to burst out laughing. During the laugh-fest, unfortunately, Roy accidentally ended up tossing his taffy stick, and as luck would have it, it landed right in the potion I had prepared. The potion turned lime-green like the taffy. "Oops." Roy said meekly. I turned to him, and he went into a defensive stance, believing that I was going to blow up on him again. "It's okay." I told him. Roy's eyes went wide enough that they stuck out the sides of his shades. "I hadn't tested that potion anyway. If I brought that to Wendy, and it didn't do what she wanted it to, she'd maim me!" Roy let out a large sigh, but he soon went slightly wide-eyed again. "Uh, Iggy?" He asked. "The potion is shaking!" Turning around, I saw that the potion bottle was indeed shaking around. Then, the oddest thing happened. The liquid in the beaker came to life, formed into a ball, and started bouncing around the room. The two of us hit the deck, but the ball whacked me in the nose, causing me to fly backwards. I yelled in pain, and that's when it happened. The trajectory of the ball caused it to go -yep, you guessed it- right into my mouth. I swallowed the whole potion, and gripped my own throat. I started convulsing like mad, and I passed out soon, but not before seeing Roy rush out of the room, yelling, "Somebody get a doctor!"

When I woke up, I was in my bed, the others around me. I was nervous and fidgety, feeling like I always had to move. It came as no surprise when I saw that I was in a strait jacket. The doctor said I'd be fine if I got some rest, but I didn't feel like I could rest. Wendy approached me, then slapped me upside the head. "You'd better recover soon." She told me. "I'm still waiting on that potion!" The words stunned me: my own sister cared more about that potion than she did her brother. She was soon grabbed by Ludwig and Morton. "Get her out of here." Said a voice I identified as Roy's. As I watched them carry her off, Roy got in Wendy's face. "Rule 1 of being a family: always put your siblings before your own wants." He said in a low tone. Ludwig and Morton continued carrying her out, Wendy squirming to get free. He flashed a thumbs-up in my direction. Since I couldn't move my arms, I just smiled. He then turned to Larry, Lemmy, and Junior. "Let's leave him so he can rest." He told them. The three of them nodded, and they all left, leaving me alone. I was happy: Roy had never stuck up for me before. Then, that fidgety feeling returned, stronger than ever. My body felt like it was being transformed. I was brimming with so much energy, not even the strait jacket could contain me, as my restless arms ripped it to shreds. I finally managed to calm down, but I still felt so alive! My intellect had increased greatly, and I had enough energy to power a city! Then, I happened to look in my mirror. I was shocked by my appearance. I was taller and skinnier, my shell and hair were lime-green, and my hair was palm-tree shaped! I wasn't mad at all; rather, I was overjoyed. With this new body, nobody would mistake me for Lemmy ever again! Roy hadn't ruined me; he had made my life better! An idea came to mind. Taking out the magic wand from under my bed, I said to myself, "Thanks for the help, Roy. Now it's time I return the favor! AH, HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

I bolted out of my room and ran to the dining room, where I knew everyone would be. I hid behind a column and observed my brethren. I felt sad when I saw Roy. He was so guilt-wracked that he could barely eat! "Hey, go easy on yourself." I heard Junior say to him. "Why should I?" Roy's voice spoke. "I pelted him with food, crushed his specs, and ruined his potion! Now he's in bed with a strait jacket on, and since we don't know what that potion does, he could very well die!" My eyes went wide. He was that worried? "He'd better not die." I heard a female say. "He's got a potion to finish." "How can you say that?" Came Ludwig's deep voice. "Our brother could die, and you're still worried about that dumb potion?" "If Roy hadn't been so clumsy, none of this would've happened." Wendy said in a haughty tone. Now she was targeting Roy? That was it for me. "I'm glad it happened!" I said from behind the column. Everyone looked around for my voice, and I stepped out from the column. Almost nobody recognized me, except Roy. "I-I-IGGY?! Is that you, bro?" He asked, dumbfounded. "AH, HAH HAH! The one and only!" I replied. "I have to thank you, my dear brother. You've righted a great wrong that was placed on me!" "Huh? What do you mean?" Larry asked. Only Lemmy managed to put two and two together. "I get it!" He called out. "You were tired of looking like me. That potion you swallowed made you like that, and it was thanks to Roy that it happened!" I simply nodded. Wendy was still being Miss All That. "Well, if you're feeling better, then get back to work on my potion!" She ordered. My smirk remained on my face. "If you want it done, then you know where my room is." I said smugly. All the others, even Dad, gasped. Wendy, however, got ticked. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yelled. "I said, if you want your potion, MAKE IT YOURSELF! AH, HAH HAH HAH HAH!" I laughed. I could tell she was about to blow. Most people knew that telling Wendy to do something herself was a death wish signed in blood. I, however, felt great about giving that spoiled brat what she deserved. She lunged toward me, screaming her lungs out in rage, but I dodged with ease. She fired her magical rings at me, but her efforts were doomed to failure. I was too fast for her. "My turn!" I called to her. I fired blast after blast of my green magic, constantly moving after each shot. She couldn't keep up, suffering many hits. She eventually fell to her knees, and attempted a fake sob-story face. "Nice try, Sis." I said. "But sob stories don't work on me!" I curled into my lime shell and dashed toward her like a missile. It was a direct hit to her chest. Roy tied a napkin to a knife and put in Wendy's hand, which she waved like a truce flag. I heard clapping, and I turned to see my father applauding me. "Excellent, Iggy!" He said in his loud voice. "Not many people, not even me, can stand up to Wendy!" "You made her look like a fool!" Morton called out. "She was nothing to you!" Lemmy chimed in. "Only an intellect greater than mine could even think about standing up to her." Ludwig added. "Thanks for all your applause, guys," I said, "but they should go to Roy." I gestured to him. "Without him, I wouldn't be like this." Roy chuckled nervously.

And there you have it. Roy and I became the best of friends after that fiasco. Wendy toned down her Brat Level a lot, fearing the same thing could happen again. Dad called us in to help Junior with the newest Mushroom Kingdom conquest, but sadly, we failed. I'm not worried, though. Mario has yet to see my true power. You hear me, Mario? It's not over YET!

AH, HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

* * *

**God, I loved typing Iggy's laugh! It made me feel so evil! Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like some reviews, or else you'll be Iggy's next target! :D**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
